


Love, Reign O'er Me

by AshaDev



Series: Follow My Lead [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Possessive Castiel, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshaDev/pseuds/AshaDev
Summary: Events after "Follow My Lead".Dean comes home after a hunt, ready to pass out, but instead of getting a good night's sleep, he figures out that Cas can be a bit...possessive.





	Love, Reign O'er Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot that comes after Follow My Lead.
> 
> Mostly all smut, but it does have spoilers from Follow My Lead. Not everything might make sense, but it can stand alone if you just want a quick smutty read. ;)
> 
> Part 3, which will have chapters and be more substantive, is coming soon.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

It was a pain in the ass hunt, but after everything was said and done, it was just a hunt. In fact, it _would_ have gone in the books as insignificant, if it hadn’t been for Cas. No major injuries, no deaths, other than the first vic. Poor young guy was just sinking his teeth into his first prey right as Sam and Dean burst through the back door of the small Gas N Sip. Those two or three drops of blood were enough to make the cure useless. So, his head had to roll and Dean did the honors. The intended victim’s subsequent hysterical screaming was a bit jarring but that was the job.

After clean-up and giving the local sheriff’s department the usual talk about keeping this whole thing under wraps since it was a _top secret_ federal investigation, Sam and Dean went check on the victim. She had calmed down considerably. She was very thankful and gave Dean a lingering kiss on the cheek. Sam rolled his eyes. He was never the savior in these hunts, even when he did all the work.

They made it home late and Dean didn’t have the energy to take a shower, so he washed his face, took off all his clothes, and slipped into bed. Cas was out cold, as he was still wont to do these days. His recovery was moving along, but after almost two months, he was still sleeping a lot.  This meant he and Dean didn’t really get up to anything too vigorous. Dean didn’t want a repeat of that night two months ago – the sex had been mind-blowing, yes – but Cas had ended up overexerting himself to the point that he had only had enough energy to stay awake an hour or two at a time for about a week. There were still plenty of great blow jobs and hand jobs though, so Dean had no complaints.

Dean turned over to face Cas, who was splayed out like a squished bug, arms and legs going everywhere and the side of his face smashed into the pillow. They had realized they needed a bigger bed pretty soon after they took their friendship to another level. Dean had gone out and bought the biggest memory foam bed he could find. He also added a mattress protector. Just in case. It came in handy when things got a bit more heated.

The hunter smiled and kissed the top of Cas’ messy head and turned off the light. Cas moved around in the bed and then his limbs were clinging to Dean like a koala. He mumbled something unintelligible and then seemed to drift off. Dean’s eyes began to droop, and he was just on the cusp of sleep, when he heard Cas take a big inhale. He opened one eye a little and figured Cas was still asleep, when he felt Cas’ nose on his neck and Cas sniffed. Dean frowned a little. “Cas?”

Cas sniffed again. “You smell like…old flowers.” He said in a gravelly sleepy voice.

“Um, thanks?”

“It’s like a woman’s perfume.” Another sniff.

“I don’t wear perfume.” Dean wondered if maybe Cas was sleep-talking.

“And yet, you smell like this.” Cas sounded a little pissed, but it was hard to tell over the roughness of his voice.

“Yeah, sorry, I haven’t showered. Too tired. I’ll do it tomorrow. Go to sleep, baby.” Dean turned on his side, facing Cas. He couldn’t see him, but he could feel his stare. “Sleep.”

“I don’t like that you smell like a woman, like someone else.” Cas muttered.

“Cas, I just came from a hunt. I’m surprised you don’t think I smell like a garbage disposal right now.” Cas growled and then his limbs left Dean’s body. “Cas?”

“Why do you smell like this?”

“What are you talking about? I don’t even smell anything. Can I please get to sleep, man? I haven’t slept more than 4 hours in the past two days.”

Cas said nothing and Dean could feel him turning around in the bed until he knew that Cas’ back was to him. “Oh my god.” Dean sighed and pushed up to switch on the desk lamp. “Cas, what’s wrong?”

Cas stayed facing the wall. “You have been in very close proximity to a woman.”

“What?” Dean blinked. “Er...” Dean thought hard. “Oh, yeah, there was that one chick at the Gas N Sip we saved, I guess, and she j-“ Dean stopped. He remembered now that she had hugged and kissed him on the cheek. She had smelled really good. “Oh.” Dean shrugged. “Yea, I forgot about her. She hugged me after the hunt, as a thanks, y’know.”

“You let her get extremely close to you.” Cas now sounded very irate.

Dean squeezed his eyes shut and then reopened them. Was this really happening right now? “Are…are you jealous, Cas? Cause you know it’s just part of the job.”

Cas’ strength was not nearly what it used to be, not by a long shot, but he was still a lot stronger than Dean, so when the angel turned and pushed Dean by the shoulders down into the bed, Dean was in a bit of shock, and a lot turned on. Cas knew which buttons to push by now. He hovered over Dean and squinted.

“Cas, um…”

“Do you make it a habit of having intercourse with someone and then allowing a stranger to interact with you inappropriately?” Cas whispered, rough and serious.

Dean smiled. “Oh my god, you _are_ jealous!” Dean couldn’t help his laughter. Cas didn’t appreciate it and he dropped down to his side of the bed again and folded his arms.

“This is not a laughing matter.” Cas pouted, a scowl darkening his eyes.

“You know me, Cas. It didn’t mean anything.” Dean was still smiling. Cas looked so adorable, it was hard not to feel a little warmth in his chest blooming. Dean had come to mostly accept that he was now susceptible to these chick flick moments. Not that he enjoyed the fact they happened, but they weren’t _terrible_.

“I do know you, Dean. I am still not pleased with this. I don’t want you to smell like someone else.”

“Should I start wearing a forest meadow cologne so you can pretend you marked your territory?”

Cas looked up at that. “Is that possible?”

“No dude, I was kidding. I can’t wear cologne on hunts. It’s too dangerous, you know that. A lot of monsters have noses like freakin’ bloodhounds.” Dean shifted over closer to Cas. “I don’t understand why you’re so upset. Did I not leave you satisfied enough before I left?” Dean cupped Cas’ cheek so he could look into his eyes and he purred low and deep. “You been missing me, baby?”

“Yes.” Cas sighed out, rubbing his face gently into Dean’s hand.

“I’m sorry I was gone for so long.” Dean moved closer, “I’ve been missing you too.” He turned and kissed Cas softly. He moved the hand on Cas’ cheek up and back, carding his fingers through his hair and then he tugged gently, forcing Cas’ face up. “I’ll make up for it.” He licked his lips, kissed Cas gently, and then kissed his chin, down his neck, then his chest. He sucked on a nipple, lapping at it with his tongue. Cas moaned, and his hands came up to grip Dean’s shoulders. Dean let go with a small smack. He traced Cas’ ribs with his fingers, as he lay small kisses down his abdomen. He looked down at Cas’ tenting boxers. “Hmm, I guess I need to do better next time if you’re already like this.” He kissed down his body until he reached the waistband. He pushed the boxers down to expose Cas’ half hard cock. “Yeah, definitely can’t leave my angel like this.” Dean wrapped his warm hand around the shaft and tugged, the warm solid flesh growing quickly, hot and hard.

“Oh, Dean…” Cas breathed. He pushed his hips up a little.

“Yeah, baby, tell me what you want.” Dean purred as he continued to move his hand up and down. “You want me to…?” Dean looked up and Cas gazed down at him, breathing heavily.

“I…Dean…” Cas groaned on a particularly delicious twist of Dean’s wrist around the head.

Dean continued to look up at him, his green eyes hooded and dark.  “You wanna fuck me, Cas?”

Cas let out a sharp exhale. A moment later, he nodded.

The hunter leaned down and licked the slit of his cock, tasting the drops of pre-cum. “Hmm? I didn’t hear you, darlin’” He licked the tip again and then began to suck and lick the side of the shaft. Cas’ hips jerked.

“Dean, I want to fuck you.” Cas grasped at the sheets when Dean ventured lower to the base and then all the way up.

“What’s that?” Dean then swallowed Cas’ cock in one swoop, the head hitting the back of his throat. Cas shouted.

“Dean!” Cas whined, “Please…I need to feel you…”

Dean continued to suck him off for a moment and then pulled back, his lips glistened with spit. He moved up to kiss Cas, all slick and tongue and heat. Cas sat up, pushing Dean up with him and then turned them over. He settled over Dean and their cocks pressed together. They both let out little sighs.

“You enjoy teasing me.” Cas growled as he ground his hips down harder.

Dean panted, “A little.” He let out a loud groan as Cas snapped his hips up and down roughly in response. Cas then sat up on his knees, pushing off the comforter.

“Turn around.” He growled. A full body shiver went through Dean and he bit his lip to stop himself from whimpering. He twisted himself until he lay on his belly. “On your hands and knees.”

Shivering slightly, Dean obeyed. He was almost shaking now with anticipation. He had been wanting this since that first time but until now, had been too afraid to ask for it, whether due to Cas’ health or his own inner conflict of _wanting_ it, badly. He turned his head to look back. The angel was all tan planes and lines of smooth skin and muscle, his divine strength apparent even in his most simple movements. Cas was sitting up on his knees and looking at Dean, with no expression on his face. His fully erect cock told another story. Then he suddenly smirked and his eyes flicked down to Dean’s ass. Dean breathed out harshly and he felt his own erection twitch. Cas’ hands went up to caress the curves of his ass and suddenly Dean felt teeth scrape down his left ass cheek. He jumped a little but the angel held him in place as he went and gently bit the other side.

They had never talked about it, so Dean couldn’t be blamed for his loud shout when Cas suddenly slapped his ass. It was only a little surprise to him when his body reacted by making pre-cum dribble down his shaft that then dripped to the bed. His nerves were singing in a mix of pleasure and pain.

“Fuck, Cas…” he panted, his head dropping, once the sting of the slap started to fade to a tingling sensation. “When did you get this kin-“, Another slap came and Dean shouted again. His cock was getting harder and he could feel a tug at his balls. He was trembling now. He tried to speak again, “Cas, I’m not complaining but you been looking at the dark side of pornhub again?”

Cas’ hand swept up his spine gently, sending little sweet shivers rippling through his skin, until Cas suddenly grabbed hold of his head and twisted it back so he could look down into Dean’s eyes. Cas loomed over him, his cock pressed against the wedge of Dean’s ass. “That smell…it still lingers…” Cas did not look happy. “I tried to ignore it, as I wanted to push myself into your hot, silky tightness so gently and bring you pleasure. But I can’t. Even now, I smell it.” Cas tugged a little harder at Dean’s scalp and Dean grimaced. “I will erase it from your body, until you smell only like me. Until you feel only me.” Dean closed his eyes because, fuck if this wasn’t something he wanked to in the shower at least a dozen times. The idea of being held down and fucked by Cas, deep and relentless. He whimpered as Cas let him go. He dropped his head and breathed. He thought briefly that they really should have talked about this but he knew that if he didn’t like something, Cas would immediately stop. And right now, he didn’t want Cas to stop.

Cas then slapped him again before soothing the sting with his warm palm. He grabbed Dean’s ass cheeks and pulled them apart. Dean took a deep breath. He had forgotten the vulnerability, the exposure that came with this. He ground his teeth as Cas pulled them further and then his thick thumb was swirling around his hole. It felt so good.

“The doctor.” Cas rumbled behind him, his thumb still rubbing at bud of sensitive flesh. “That was another transgression.”

Dean was too focus on his pleasure and didn’t respond. Cas squeezed his ass tightly and Dean yelped. “Ow! What?” Dean rasped out.

“We are discussing your inability to stop flirting with women, Dean.” Cas removed his thumb but kept Dean stretched open.

“Cas, it’s a bad habit that’s hard to break. It doesn’t mean anything…not anymore.” He twitched a little when he felt warm lube drip onto his ass and over his entrance.

Cas said nothing and instead plunged a lubed finger into Dean, almost immediately finding that small gland. Dean moaned loudly.

“I believe you are capable of anything you set your mind to, Dean.” Cas pumped his finger in and out, hitting the soft sensitive spot each time. Dean made noises he didn’t know he was capable of making and the pressure in his balls was building rapidly.

Cas removed his finger and replaced it with three, gently easing his way in and pouring large amounts of lube. Dean hissed and bit down on his lip. “Fuck…”

The angel continued to push in deeper, going slowly. Dean breathed and tried to relax. He felt safe, knowing that even though Cas seemed pissed, he didn’t want to hurt Dean. At least not in a bad way. Once all three fingers were in, Cas waited. Dean felt himself squeeze around them. “Hmm, look at that, pulling my fingers in. It looks like you were the one left unsatisfied last time.” Dean whimpered as Cas began to pump his fingers in and out, and he realized, purposely avoiding his prostate. It made Dean push himself back, trying to get Cas to reach that spot he so desperately needed. Cas moved his hand with Dean’s movements and still avoided the gland.

Dean whined, “Cas, what are you doing, man? I need…I need your fingers there…”

“I disagree. I think this will be a good lesson in self-restraint.” Cas sounded like he was smiling.

Dean growled, “Are you…serious right now?” He lifted up his head and looked back at Cas, momentarily out of his haze. “I’m not into torture...If you’re not…not gonna fuck me, I’m gonna need a little ‘me’ time in the shower.”

Cas smiled a bit menancingly, “And do what? Fuck yourself with your fingers?” Cas removed his fingers with a slurping wet sound and Dean gasped. Cas grabbed Dean’s hips, squeezing lightly. He moved closer and leaned over Dean, his hard cock pushing under his ass, against his balls. He whispered in Dean’s ear. “Are you saying you don’t want my cock?” He moved his hips a little, his shaft moving against Dean’s ass and between his legs. Dean groaned.

“No, no I didn’t say that…Just. Please…Fuck me.” Dean blushed all the way down his chest.  He was still prone to identity crises and fucking his best friend was still a very new concept. He was pulled from his thoughts when Cas leaned back again and everything was silent. Dean was about to say something when he felt the hot, slick, spongey head of Cas’ dick push up against his opening just enough until it slipped in. Dean grunted and his hands tightened into fists around the sheets. Cas pushed in slowly until he was all the way in and then paused.

“Am I yours?” Cas whispered.

The question made Dean frown. “Mine?” It was actually a bit difficult to think when a hard cock was filling you up so well, taking your breath away.

“Am I yours?” Cas repeated.

“Uh, yeah, I mean I guess?” Dean breathed in when Cas moved his hips and he began to pull out very, very slowly. It was torment.

“Are you mine?” Cas murmured, withdrawing until he was almost completely out. He stilled, waiting for Dean’s response, the tip of his cock just barely inside.

“Yeah, Cas…Yeah.” Dean croaked. And he knew it was true. “Yeah...I’m yours.”

Dean instinctively knew what was coming but it still ripped a loud sob out of him when Cas slammed into him. Cas didn’t wait and he pumped his hips hard and fast, the slapping sounds echoing throughout the room. He fucked him forcefully, making the bed creak, even though it was bolted down. Dean moaned over and over, calling Cas’ name.

“Yes…,” Cas hissed as he pushed into Dean at a relentless, almost supernatural pace. “You’re mine, Dean Winchester. Mine.”

Dean couldn’t stop his moans and whimpers and high-pitched sounds as Cas’ cock slammed into him, in and out, Dean’s body trembling with the effort to hold himself up. And Cas was still avoiding his prostate.

It altered Dean’s whole perspective on life and sex because he found himself begging, almost crying from frustration. “Please, please, please, please.” He went to touch his own dripping erection, but Cas quickly grabbed his arm before he could and pulled it back, making Dean rise up a little and then, there. Cas was hitting the spot Dean was aching for and Dean _screamed._

His orgasm built to an impossible crest and he still wasn’t coming. Cas pulled his arm harder behind his back, continuing to fuck him, pushing into that small sensitive gland. Bolts of electricity ran through his groin and spine and chest.

Through harsh breath, Cas murmured. “Not…that doctor’s…or that woman’s…or anyone’s…You. Are. Mine.” Cas’ movements began to falter. “Mine to please, mine to fuck…”

Dean felt like he was going to die. His body was so hot, sweating, and he couldn’t breathe. The pleasure growing so much, beyond anything he had ever experienced. He couldn’t think.

“Mine. To love.” Cas whispered in a gush of air that ended in a long, low moan as he came inside the hunter, his hips still pumping in and out steadily.

And suddenly it was like a rubber band snapped and Dean was coming, explosive and hard, his body shaking in Cas’ arms as the angel wrapped an arm around his torso and pulled him back to sit on his hips, his cock still inside him. Dean’s moans were strangled and cut off, unable to catch his breath. His cock shot hot, thick spurts of cum right across the bed and on the pillows. Dean called Cas’ name again and whimpered, and his hands held on to Cas’ thighs tightly as the shaking slowly came down.

And then his cock was spent, and his muscles grew limp and heat permeated throughout his skin, the sweat dripping off him and running down his temples and nose. He was tingling all over and he felt himself being pushed up and he heard a hiss as he vaguely registered Cas pulling out, and then he was lying on the bed, still trembling a little. Distantly, a beautiful, low voice sighed out, “My only...”

A cool damp towel soothed his forehead and he wanted to cry at how good it felt. A dry towel softly mopped up the sweat down his neck, chest, arms, and legs.  A hand grabbed his own and he took a deep breath and then he was out.

\--

He didn’t dream but he felt refreshed as he opened his eyes to the darkness. One thing that sucked about the bunker is that there was no natural light in the bedrooms to wake you up. But his body was rested. More rested than usual. He began to turn over and then had to bite his lip as he felt a deep soreness in his ass. Fuck.

He tried again, moving slowly and attempted to sit but the pain was too much. He stood and walked stiffly to the door where his house robe hung. He put it on and his feet slapped the tiles as he slowly made his way to the kitchen. Sam left a note saying he had gone out for a run and then breakfast in the next town. Figured.

Dean grimaced as he reached up to a shelf and dug out five aspirins from the jumbo bulk sized bottle they kept there. He felt an itch on his thigh and carefully reached down to scratch it. It took a second for him to realize it was dried jizz and he didn’t know if he was grossed out or a little turned on.

He made coffee and sat down to sip at it.

And then he suddenly found himself in the dungeon. He was still in his robe and he was standing in front of the devil’s trap. He frowned.

“What the hell…” He blinked and tried to think hard about how he got there.

It had been weeks. Almost 2 months to the day. And Dean was still having nightmares. He dreamed of this very dungeon and of standing in this very spot. The blood he saw in those dreams ran in thick rivulets across the floor and caught on the iron ridges of the devil’s trap.

He sighed. His nightmares varied so much throughout the years. It was who he was. Just a part of his life. He had reconciled with that a long time ago.

So, he reached up to the single lit lightbulb swaying from the ceiling and pulled the small chain.

And he grinned, for no reason at all.


End file.
